


A Hard Day's Night

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Care of Magical Creatures, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, F/M, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: For SS/HG Promptfest 2020Prompt: Kneazles and Crups living together, among other magical animals—Severus and Hermione's household is a cluttered menagerie of child-free love (SS/HG).
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	A Hard Day's Night

  



End file.
